Digital cameras and video recorders have been incorporated into a variety of devices, including cell phones, allowing consumers to take pictures in almost any setting. The resulting increase in use of digital photography has increased demand for digital image and document printing.
In addition to the ability of printers, the resolution of a print on inkjet paper is related to the ink absorption ability of the paper and the ability of the paper to limit bleeding. Generally, inkjet papers are multi-layer structures having a paper substrate layer and one or more coatings. The coatings often serve to hold the ink in place and protect the resulting image. However, typical inkjet papers suffer from a sufficient amount of bleeding, ink running, fading, and slow dry times to limit the resolution of print and images that can be printed on such typical inkjet papers.
As printers become available with increasing accuracy and resolution, demand for quality paper increases. Previous papers and coatings place limits on resolution and clarity of the printed image and text. As such, improved papers and coatings are desired.